creepy_pasta_pokemonfandomcom-20200216-history
I AM BUETUFUL LIKE HE MADE ME
I was your avrage gamer not many friends,almost never went outside unless I was buying a new game,stayed home to play video games or use my labtop,so long storie short I was a compltely normal gamer girl. So to begin when I first got my own game of pokemon SoulSilver you can bet I was very happy "yes! I can walk with my pokemon now!!" yep that happy,well what huge fangirl woludnt,you do get to walk with pokemon... So after along time of playing the game I had a pretty good team of pokemon, a shiny tranpinch named tommyboy, an eevee named eva, a pilkachu named BrVr,a pichu named hypno,an eevee named Nowhere,and a shiny eevee named Noone, being a big fan of eevees and creepypastas I chose the names based off of that, well not darks name but I wanted an umbreon so the name seemed right ( gender list: tommyboy:male eva:female BrVr:male hypno:male Nowhere:female Noone:male dark:male ) dark was my best, highest lvl, best move pool, I made him an umbreon fast seeing how we always won the battles gym or not and seeing how I always played at night it wasnt very hard, when I got the umbreon I had so wanted I played durning the day, I used the others now when I dark was an umbreon i wanted my others to be evolved as well so when dark was lvl 100 I worked on the others eva evolved into a wonderful espeon nowhere a glaceon noone a leafeon all lvl 100 I felt bad that I was leaveing out dark my favorite of all but what was done was done I had stoped playing for a long time played more mysery dugeon then anything really. then about 3 years later i found the old thing wanting to see dark and psyho ( my player ) and all the rest of my "friends" so I poped in the old game and smiled warmly at seeing my friends again even knowing they cant hear me I still try to talk to them "Hey everyone! im back!" I say to the game as I open my pokemon party from the X menu my big sister walked near my room in the hall and noded disaproveingly at my talking to my old pokemon friends I talk to them and they talk to me a text box opened a creepy red text box with black and golden text "HeLlO NiCe To SeE YoU AgAiN ThEy AlL MiSsEd YoU BuT NoT ME!!" the me part was driping out of the text box I shivered then I made pysho move around and what I saw was grusome blood and guts and dead bodys of humans and wild pokemon everywhere I cant belive I didnt see that all sooner then I whent into towns and I saw right before my eyes all my pokemons creepypastas BrVrs Noone and Nowheres tommyboys hypnos evas to then i saw dark behind pycho and I talked to him he said in the same text box from before "HeLlO PyChO LoOk At ThIs Ok?????" I was a bit relived he didnt know my real name that wloud haved scared me even more so i talkd to him again and it was a cut seen on the top showing dark melting to the ground leaveing only his paws face and tail other then a big puddle of black with some gold mixed in and he draged himself along behind pycho leaving more black stuff on the ground I looked at it and pressed A it said in a normal text box "its part of dark but its melted like him now your not gonna poke it or anything its eeewww" pycho looked at dark I pushed A and in a creepy text box it said "ThIs Is My ReVeNgE StAy WiTh Me PyChO StAy FoReVeR AnD EvEr Ok PyCho????" by now I was horrfied my favorite pokemon now looked like this and before I got rid of that cursed game forever at lest away from me for ever dark said with no text box "I AM BUETUFUL LIKE HE MADE ME YOU HELPED MAKEING ME THIS WAY HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHE-" he was going to say more but I took the game and sold it to game stop I hope no one ever buys that copy of pokemon SoulSilver...